Nesting
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: She was nesting, Deaton had explained to him gently,it's common for pregnant female wolves to build a nest where they feel its comfort and safe for the cub to be born in. AU. Female!Derek. Stiles/Derek.


**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Written for fullmoon-ficlet on LJ. The prompt was 'red'.**

_**So basically, I decided to write a female!Derek is pregnant with Stiles' baby fic. I think 'Dana' may be a little OOC for Derek, but the idea is that she's a lot softer in pregnancy and away from being the alpha.**_

* * *

Stiles closed the creaky apartment door as silently as he could behind himself. The hallway was still, only lit by the overhead lights and the bulb in the bathroom. Before, that may have been a cause for him to pause worriedly about what he would find, but his home had been in a similar dimmed state for eight months now, and he had grown used to it.

He lifted his messenger bag, heavy with history and mythology textbooks from his late class, over his shoulder and dropped it to the floor, before shrugging off his oversized winter coat. The drastic change between the warmth of his coat and the unheated air of the apartment made him shiver. Yet another change he had grown used to, although this one was certainly much harder to adjust to.

Though he couldn't say he disagreed with the solution.

Stiles followed the path to the master bedroom easily as had become routine. The door was half open, and he paused in the doorway to stare at the inhabitant of the large bed. Dana was in the centre of the mattress, legs drawn up to her chest and hands buried between her slim shoulder and the curve of her jaw. Her eyes were closed, hair loose and warming the back of her neck, and her chest rose and fell with even and steady breaths. She was naked except for a pair of his boxer briefs and his favourite red hoodie – he'd been wondering where that had disappeared to. The covers they shared and a number of clothes and towels were dragged around her, cushioning her body.

She was nesting, Deaton had explained to him gently, when Stiles had commented about his missing clothes and Dana had growled at him angrily before storming away.

"It's common for pregnant female wolves to build a nest where they feel its comfort and safe for the cub to be born in," the doctor had informed him, "Dana will probably take a number of your clothing."

"But why?" he questioned.

"Because they smell like you," Deaton had emphasised, as if it were obvious. It wasn't.

Stiles allowed his eyes to drop from the gentleness of her slumbering face, free from the harsh lines that her day-to-day alpha life that was filled with nothing but strain and danger, to the swell of her belly.

"Twins," their obstetrician had told them five months ago, "congratulations."

Stiles could hardly believe that _Dana Hale_ was carrying his babies. He wasn't entirely sure when _this_ became his life. Dana had always been way too good for him, in so many ways, and yet here she was, still with him, starting a family with him and he…he was still in shock, he thinks.

They were hardly in the best situation to be having the responsibility of children. Stiles was only 20, still in college and without any way to pay his tuition, let alone buy all the things that a child needs. If it weren't for his father, he wasn't sure what he would have done. Stiles wasn't sure whether he was happy with the fact his father had taken over the duties of paying for most of his tuition, nor about the scrupulous amount of toys and clothes that was being stocked up in his old bedroom, which only increased every time they went to visit.

"They're going to be my grandchildren, Stiles," his father had reminded him firmly, "I'm going to spoil them as much as I want."

Stiles hadn't argued with him again after that.

Dana stirred on the bed and, slowly, her eyes blinked open. "…are you just going to stand there for the rest of the night?" she remarked. The sheets shifted beneath her as she stretched her arms above her head, noticeably sniffing the fabric of his hoodie again before she relaxed. She tilted her head back at him, "I missed you."

Stiles couldn't help but smile as he approached the bedside, crouching at her head. His hands ran through the dark strands of her hair, and he accepted the press of lips when she inclined her head in silent offering towards him.

"I missed you too," he muttered in return.

"How were you're lessons?" Dana asked dutifully.

"Good, long, boring. I have an essay due in two weeks about the history of werewolves in Europe," Stiles replied.

"I'm sure by this point you're an expert on werewolves," Dana quirked a smile, "By the way, your father called. He wanted to let us know that he's coming up in a couple of days."

"A little early,"

"He doesn't want to miss the births," Dana told Stiles softly.

"I should probably go sort out the guest room then…" he murmured, mostly to himself, turning his head to face the door.

Dana made a whine of objection. "Not now," she insisted, "come and lay with me."

He obliged easily, standing up and slipping onto the bed, abet a little clumsily as he struggled to kick his shoes off. Dana curled into his side, nuzzling the centre of his chest and breathing in, and Stiles' hand drifted almost automatically to press against the large swell of her stomach. His touch was greeted with two firm and strong kicks, and Dana winced upon impact.

Stiles, on the other hand, couldn't stop grinning.

"They'll be alphas," Dana commented when they kicked once more.

"Lords help us if they're as growly as their mother," Stiles joked. He winced when Dana elbowed him sharply in the side, but took his punishment like a man, as his dad had advised him.

Stiles dipped his head to press a kiss to her forehead. "I can't wait," he admitted, "Two little boys with red eyes and a love of comic books that get a little hairy each month."

"They'll be spoilt," Dana mused.

"Probably," Stiles agreed with a laugh, "But they'll be ours."

"Ours," Dana echoed.


End file.
